


Harry Potter and The Boy Who Lived.

by Marsetta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Gen, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: Born as the third month rises ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ...Harry makes a wish that sends him to a reality where Ron is the boy who lived
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Harry Potter and The Boy Who Lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Sooooooooooooo....... Sorry. Just..... I really need feedback on this and this is the easiest way.  
> This will take a bit to finish, as I’m still working on the rewrites for the other stories I have, but again, I need feedback for this story, so If y’all can humor me.

Harry was agitated, the sixth year was kicking off to a bad start. Sirius was dead, Hermione and Ron were not on speaking terms, and he was getting hurtful training from Snape that was making him angrier and angrier. 

It all came to a head at dinner a few hours earlier. Harry was in the middle of their little trio, Hermione and Ron sat on either side of him and with them on the outs, Harry got the brunt of it all. 

He stormed off after yelling at them to stop their little game or leave him out of it before stomping off followed by a deafeningly silent great hall. 

He found an abandoned room and was trying to calm himself down. 

That’s when he heard it. 

Looking up, Harry saw a small mirror sitting on the table. It was rattling. 

Moving forward, Harry noticed that the glass was foggy. 

He should have known, based on past experience, that picking up magic items that he’s never heard of is a bad thing, but his curiosity won out. 

Picking up the mirror, Harry frowned at the Golden words filtering across the glass. 

‘ _Your wish is granted, look closer...’_ Harry bent a bit to get a closer look, unconsciously following directions. 

There was a bright white light, that had him stumbling back into a table. 

Rubbing his eyes, Harry took a few steadying steps to the right before composing himself, there wasn’t any time like the present to get back to his rooms. 

He ignored everyone as he walked, but he did hear a few confused whispers when he passed a few students. 

When he got back to his bed, he frowned at the red blanket that was lying on top of it, his name embroidered on the top in big golden letters. 

Mrs. Weasley didn’t make this, her skills were limited to sweaters and monograms. 

Now that he looked, everything looked... different. 

Backing up in confusion, Harry rushed to the bathroom, and when he got here, he stopped at his appearance. 

He was taller—not by much, but notable—his hair was neatly trimmed back, and his clothes looked a bit less ‘new’ as his previous clothes were. But the most notable attribute that was changed, was the scar on his forehead, or more like, the absence of the scar on his forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good concept? Any feedback would be appreciated.  
> I honestly can’t remember much from the sixth book, I know I read it, but it was years ago, and in my opinion, it was the most boring... I was also sick when I read it so it might be that that gave me the impression. Eh.  
> This idiot ‘points at myself’ has started rewriting the series as if Ron was the chosen one and it has gotten... interesting. Probably not going to post that one though... people don’t tend to like Ron for some reason....  
> Mars


End file.
